Meet my Boyfriend! Gajeel Redfox?
by NaluPrincess
Summary: When Levy lied about having a boyfriend, she never expected her fiction to become reality. -Gale/Gajevy


**Meet my Boyfriend!... Gajeel Redfox?**

* * *

When Levy lied about having a boyfriend, she never expected her fiction to become reality. -Gale/Gajevy Oneshot turned Multi-chapter

* * *

"Okay Jet..." Droy said menacingly.

"Okay Droy..." Jet repeated.

They both stared each other down, circling one another like two sharks getting ready for the kill.

The two boys had a crowd around them with people screaming either Jet or Droy's name. Cana already had a betting pool full of willing participants on who they thought would win.

The teen club that the gang usually hung out at was more noisy and riled up than usual. Mirajane walked over to left end of the bar where Cana, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were all sitting. Mirajane worked as a waitress at the place.

"They fighting over Levy again?" Gray asked.

Mira sighed and nodded her head. "Yep. The usual."

"Honestly I don't know why this necessary." Lucy said. She was seated comfortably in Natsu's lap, playing with his pink spiky locks. "Whoever wins she's just gonna reject them anyway."

"What I wanna know is why they haven't thrown any punches yet." Chimed Natsu, "All this smack talk and walking around each other ain't gonna settle nothing. I wanna see a fight!"

"Now, now Natsu," Lucy patted his cheeks. "You're still healing from that serious wound, after your... _encounter_ with Erza last week." She rolled her thumb over the scar on his cheek. "You're still healing."

He swatted her hand away from his cheeks. "Lucy stop touching it, it's fine." He then proceeded to take his dirty calloused hand, and slide it down the side of his face.

"Ew Natsu, look what you've done!" Lucy cried, her face was twisted in disgust as she dipped a clean handkerchief in some cold water on the bar and tried to clean the now open wound.

"Lucy stop touching me!" He tried swatting her hand away again.

"Stop being stubborn!" She said trying to reach his cheek, again.

"I don't need you to baby me!" He said maneuvering his face so she couldn't reach it.

And from trying to do one thing with their hands into another, it turned into a full on hand fight, with both of them swatting away at the other's hands.

"You know what?" She said, tired of his stubbornness. She grabbed both his hands by his wrists in her left hand, and with her right, she pulled his face into a passionate kiss.

Mirajane flat out screamed.

When they pulled away, Natsu's face was beet red, while Lucy was smiling with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

Everyone's eyebrows raised in surprise and Cana let out a low whistle. The fight between Jet and Droy still droned on in the background.

"What was that for!" Natsu cried, his face still crimson red.

"Because you were being stubborn," she said as she cleaned his cheek with the still wet hankerchief.

"I'm so glad _'Nalu'_ finally became canon." Cana said drunkenly as she slurped on some beer. Nalu was ship name between Natsu and Lucy that Mira came up with. The name became infamous around the regulars at the club. "I earned a whole lot of money off of that _freaking_ bet. Took a long time, but I did it. I won."

Lucy coughed uncomfortably.

 _"Oh wow..."_ Gray trailed off.

"Cana, you _betted_ on me?!" Natsu cried in disbelief.

 _"Cana,"_ Mira reprimanded lightly. She tapped her brunette on the shoulder as if to tell her, 'cut it out'. "Please excuse her, she's drunk."

 _"Isn't she always?"_ Gray mumbled.

"Well _I'm_ happy nalu became canon, because you're perfect for each other." Mira chimed in, trying to lighten the mood. "Plus, Lucy, I haven't seen Natsu this happen in a really long time."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's torso and snuggled in closer.

"Well, I love him." She said. "And I always will."

Natsu looked at her with a long, hard stare, then leaned forward and gave her a tender press on lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed.

When they pulled away, they were both staring passionately into each other's eyes. He looked intensely into her chocolate brown orbs and spoke. "I love her too."

After a comfortable silence, Gray yawned. "I'm gonna go record the battle of the idiots for my Instagram story. Did you guys know my last selfie got 5.4k likes?"

Mira gasped. "Gray Fullbuster, you get more and more Internet famous, every time I see you."

He smirked at her and sauntered off. Once he was out of earshot Natsu spoke. "He's only Internet famous because he takes all his freaking selfies with his clothes off."

"I mean, it works doesn't it?" Cana slurred, "The guy's got about forty six thousand followers on all his social media platforms, and only about three thousand kids actually go to our school. That's saying something if you ask me."

Gray's smart phone camera panned in once again on jet and Droy.

"This is it," Droy said. "The final fight for Levy."

"Yeah," Jet spat back. "I'm tired of sharing her with you."

Gray was still holding his smart phone and he still had the camera pointed towards them; waiting for something to happen.

"Oh for the love of God," He screamed, "Hurry up already!"

"What are you saying!" Droy shouted, almost tripping over something because he was so dizzy. "You took her to the Thanksgiving Harvest Festival!"

"That's only because you took her to the Halloween Bash!" Jet retorted.

"Because you took her to the Secret Snowflake dance!" Droy spat back.

"Yeah, but you had her Valentines Day!"

A small silence enveloped them for a bit.

"You took Levy, to the most romantic dance of the year." Jet repeated.

 _"Yes, but none of that matters now."_ Droy spoke softly. "Does it?"

"Yeah, _because you know why?"_ Jet spat back just as venomously.

 _"I'm taking Levy to prom!"_ They both screamed simultaneously.

And with that, they each took their clenched right fist and threw it at each other.

 _Yes!_ Gray inwardly screamed, finally hitting _record_ on his cellphone.

"Guys stop!"

The double doors of the minors club slammed open to reveal none other than Levy McGarden herself. Clad in a jeans skirt and cut off top, she stomped over angrily to Jet and Droy.

 _No!_ Gray inwardly screamed to himself.

"Guys, don't fight over me." She said solemnly.

"Yeah well I'm not sharing you with _that_ again Levy." Droy said.

"Like you should talk! Fat Albert."

"Guys stop!" She cried putting her hands in between them. Gray's camera steadily zoned in on her face. "I can't go with either of you to prom."

They both shook with surprise. _"What?!"_

 _"Levy, why not?"_

Gray's camera started shaking as he and everyone else in the club awaited eagerly on her explanation.

"Uh, because... because..." Levy was sweating hard to come up with a lie. "Uh, because I have a _boyfriend!_ "

After a short silence, Droy snorted.

 _"Oh yeah?_ If you have a boyfriend, what's his name?"

The atmosphere in the club seemed more tense as everyone, including Levy, awaited for some sort of response. Beads of sweat rolled tantalizingly slowly down her forehead, dark spots grew under her armpits, her brown orbs trembled with fear.

"His name is umm..."

She looked around herself. _Come on Levy, think of a name!_

"Gajeel..."

Jet and Droy exchanged confused glances.

" _What?"_

"Did you just say _Gajeel_?"

She began playing with her fingers nervously. _Was it that stupid?_

"Yes." She reinstated. "His name is Gajeel. Gajeel... _Red_... _fox?_ "

After a long moment of silence, Levy thought she had been found out. Suddenly, the entire place erupted in simultaneous cry of surprise.

 _"WHHHAAAATTT!?"_

Gray stalked over to Levy in the midst of the chaos, -camera recording and all- and switched to his front facing cam. "Well guys," He said into the camera. "I came here for a fight but I think I got something even better." He lowered the camera a bit to reveal Levy, and her frantic, embarrased, blushing face.

 _"Wha- Why- How?"_

"What did you say the name of your _boyfriend_ was again Levy? Gajeel?"

Levy simply tried to hide her face from the camera and protect any strand of dignity that she had left. When he got no response, Gray lifted the camera back up to reveal his face and gave a dazzling smile to the phone that showed off his pearly whites and devilishly handsome features.

His fangirls were gonna thank him later.

"Well there you have it folks. My very smart -and apparently camera shy- little buddy has a _boyfriend._ So let's make this go viral, #GajeelxLevy, #Gajevy, #GaLe, #relationshipgoals."

And with that he stopped recording, leaving Levy to stand their and wallow in her own guilt. She slided down an imaginary wall, tugging at the bangs of her hair.

What was going on?!

Just as her snobby self-conscience was about to shame her, Levy instantly found herself surrounded by a throng of girls - every girl in the building, actually- steadily assaulting her with questions. "Levy!" They cried.

"Where does he live?"

"What does he look like?"

"How old is he?"

"Levy-chan! Why haven't you ever told us before!?"

Levy shrunk into her child's position, still tugging on the two locks of hair framing her face about to scream when Lucy pushed her way to the front.

"Levy! You had a boyfriend and didn't tell me?! We're supposed to be best friends, how could you?" She asked accusingly. Hurt was evident in her face.

Levy almost couldn't believe her ears. How _dare_ Lucy accuse her of being a bad best friend! Lucy was the one who gradually stopped hanging out with Levy, after Natsu confessed to her and they started going out tenth grade year. Granted, Levy knew all too well how much Lucy loved her current boyfriend, from as much times as she'd fangirled over him in private, to all the hours she'd bashfully tell Levy of the times he'd hug her randomly or just make her heart race - but Levy was a person too! Levy needed love too, she needed to spend time with the ones she thought of the most. She needed to spend time with Lucy too.

But since Levy thought the blonde had replaced her with her "baby", she reverted back to hanging out with her old best friends, Jet and Droy, just so she wouldn't seem lonely. She went to all those dances with them, only to be courteous, not because she harbored any romantic feelings for either of them. It was because of that, that Jet and Droy now believes she likes them. So in essence, this was all Lucy's fault.

Or least she'd like to think.

Perhaps that's why her alabi was "because she had a boyfriend". Maybe because she's always been jealous of Natsu and Lucy. Maybe she's always longed for a relationship too.

 _"Levy!"_ The girls chorused, effectively snapping her out of her momentary mental rant. "You haven't answered our questions!"

Levying scrunched her hands over the shells of her ears in an attempt to block out all the noise. Levy felt as if she were drowning.

Drowning in a sea of noise.

Drowning in a sea of unanswerable questions.

Most of all, Levy was drowning in her own watery grave of lies.

* * *

 **Two weeks Later**

The bar area in the teenage club was a buzz that day with nervous energy and excitement. Mirajane prepared the usual, - two strawberry milkshakes with fresh strawberries and whipped cream on top. All of the chairs from the other tables were now haphazardly thrown together in a semicircle surrounding two stools. It was storytime, and time for the main event.

The double doors slammed open, revealing a tiny blunette and a tall, busty blonde.

"Sorry I'm late my little kiddies." Levy cried boastfully. She strutted from the door straight to her prime seat at the barstools. Lucy followed. "You have the usuals Mirajane?" Lucy inquired, and the bartender merely pointed wordlessly at the already prepared shakes.

Ever since Levy told that lie about having a boyfriend two weeks ago, her popularity has skyrocketed. Maybe a portion of her new found "Queen Bee" status could be affiliated with Gray making that Instagram Story of her and sharing it with his thousands of followers - some of which, who happen to go to their schoool. Everybody wanted to know who this person was, who had an out of town boyfriend but two guys fighting for her love already.

And suddenly, as if someone snapped their fingers and created anti-nerdette magic, Levy had everything. The love and attention of every available boy at school, the respect and slight envy of all the girls, and a best friend again who wouldn't leave her side. No seriously, ever since Levy told that lie, Lucy took it upon herself to act as Levy's personal bodyguard and spokesperson. In exchange, all Lucy wanted was the latest information on Levy's relationship to tweet about on Twitter. You see, ever since Gray became Instagram famous, Lucy had been in competition with him to see how many followers they could get on their social media sites.

"So my last date with Gajeel went _extremely_ well." She let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Maybe a little too well. _Oh."_

The girls all gasped. "What happened Levy?" Evergreen spoke up.

" _Well..."_ She trailed off, "He was _such_ a gentleman. He treated me like a lady the entire night. I loved every moment of it."

The girls all began whispering and giggling excitedly amongst themselves. Lucy silenced them with a violent _"shush"_!

"So I was wined and dined," Levy continued. "And at the end of the night, he gave me this." The blunette stuck out her right hand, showing off her pointer finger and the shining diamond encrusted ring wrapped around it. When the girls saw the item, they went in a tizzy.

Half an hour passed as Levy and Lucy went on and on. The girls all collectively seemed impressed, and Levy was satisfied.

"Excuse me." Both girls spun around on their stools at the sound of a foreign voice they heard. "Which one of you is Levy McGarden?"

That is... until now.

The girl who was talking to them had extremely pale skin, with a baby blue mane like Levy's which was luscious and flowing. She wore _alot_ of layers of clothing, making her upper body appear fat and out of shape. Along with the multiple layers of long sleeve sweaters and scarves, she wore long sleeve jogging pants along with rain boots. And to top all of her bizarreness off, she had an open umbrella over her head.

Lucy was still a little shell-shocked at the girl's odd appearance but Levy was a little angry for the girl's interruption of her story time.

Levy raised her eyebrow meticulously as a show of defiance. " _Uh,_ me. Now who wants to know?"

A tall man with a big shadow stepped in front of the girl and stared down at Levy and Lucy lethally his face wretched in anger. **"I do."** He said, his deep voice sending terrified shivers down Levy's little spine. **"Because my name is Gajeel Redfox."**

* * *

 **Hey guyd! Welcome to my first (supposed to be) oneshot. Since this chapter would be like _extremely_ long if I added the second hslf, I'm going to add the second half in another chapter (viewer feedback will determine wether I post it though).**


End file.
